Izzy? or Bella?
by bookworm2341
Summary: Bella is a big singer but goes by 'Izzy Lake' no-one knows it's her until someone reconizes her and that someone is Emmett Mccarthy's sister Alice... R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

so please don't please don't please don't theres no need to complicate cause our time is short

dis oh dis oh dis is our fate i'm your...

"good night orlando" i said and ran off stage to my parents

"great job sweetie" mom said as we got into the limo that was driving to the airport.

"did you get your homework done?" dad asked

"did it on the plain ride here" i told him

"good i'd change if i were you, you dont want people to reconize you." dad said and pulled on my flashy jacket.

"okay but dad you know the drill."

"oh right."he said and asked the driver to pull over for a second so he could get in to the front with him. i really dont know why he doesnt just get i there in the begining. once we were moving again and the window was up i started changing. with mom's help of corse. in a small place its really had to change in. when i was younger it was ease because i was smaller but now not so much.

let me start by telling you my story. my name is Isabella Swan or as the world knows me as... Izzy Lake... get it? Swan... Lake Swan-Lake. that's the only reason why i chose that last name. because it's my favorite play to watch.

i am a huge rockstar but the only people that know it's me is my mom and dad. I was only 13 when i started this career and now that i'm 17 and going to highschool? well it can get a little rough. no-one knows i'm Izzy in Forks. i'm just the nerd that has glasses that keeps to myself. i get picked on because i try so hard to not be reonized that i wear clothes that are to big for me and i don't wear my contacts, i dont even bother to do makeup or y hair that much but when my mom gets on me i do my hair bet that's it!

so i'm not popular... in school. i get picked on, never been on a date, and most of all... i've never even kissed a guy before. how lame is that?

i just had a concert in orlando florida and hedding back to my home town Forks Washington. the most wetest place in the country and you know what? i love every minute of it. the rain is my bestfriend. it helps me write my songs. and it never lets me down.

"try and sleep before we get to the airport okay sweetie?"

"okay mom" i said and laid my head back and tried really tried to sleep but it never came. i was in Florida for a week for my spring break and of course Izzy just had to have a consert there. and the worst part is that my teachers gave out homework for it. i think they do it for there own personal enjoyment to torcher us on our vacation! i mean come on who does that? before i know it we are pulling into the airport and mom is shaking me to "wake me up"

"come on you can sleep on the plane."

"okay"

if i didn't want anyone to know i'm Izzy i have to fly like i'm not Izzy so mom and dad get to sit in first-class while i'm in coach with every one i'm seated on the plane i try to sleep again. i have school tomorrow so i need my rest while i waited for the plane to take off.

"excuse me?" i heard a deep voice asked. i looked up and saw the most hottest guy i've ever seen. "umm they changed my seats and it looks like the one i'm suppose to be in is taken so do you mind if i sit here?" he asked

"umm...no... go ahead." oh my gosh i'm so stupid i couldn't say anything other than that.

"great thanks. i'm Emmett by the way." he said sitting down and sticking his hand out.

"Bella" i said shaking his hand.

"so where you heading to?" he asked

"Forks... Washington, Forks Washington"

"really? me too... well me and my sister we're going to visit my cusin Edward"

"Edward? like Edward Cullen, Edward?"

"you know him?" he asked exsidedly

"unfortunately" i said and turned towards to window.

"so i guess you go to school with him? i'm going there until i graduate next year."

i sighed and turned to look at him "then let do you a favor and tell you to stay away from me."

"why?"

"because i'm a geek... a loser that no-one talks to and gets made fun of. so do whats good for you and stay away." i said and plled out my headphones, turned on my ipod and turned towards the window again. man i thought just for once someone didn't know Cullen but that will never happen. i flipped through my music to find my classical i found "Clar De Lun" by Debussy i closed my eye's getting into the music and fell asleep half way through the song.

i woke up some odd hours later to see the seat next to me is empty. maybe it was just a dream. but it felt so real Emmett looked so real with his huge mussules and his cute short curly brown hair, and his dark green eye's.. i smiled just thinking about him.

"ladies and gentalmen please fasen your seat belts and set your seats forward. we are about to land in port angeles Washington i hope you had a good flight and please have a safe day" the stuerdest said over the intercom. i sat up and got my things together. i sat up and yawned. i felt the seat next to me move so i looked over and oh my gothic it was him Emmett! so it wasn't a dream?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Review please and tell me what you think 


	2. Chapter 2

when the plane landed Emmett grabbed his coat, got up and turned towards me and said. "I will never make fun of you" and walked off with me watching him with my mouth hanging open and with wide eye's. i waited till everyone was off before i got off i walked up to the exit and looked back to make sure i didn't forget anything... i didn't. so i walked into the terminal. I found my parents waiting for me.

"okay if we leave right now we will be able to get you to school a little late but it's fine so lets go." Dad said while ushering me and mom to the car. we didn't have to worry about our luggage because it was already heading to our house. "do you have your back pack? and homework and school book everything you need?"

"check, check, and check. dad we've done this a million times before don't worry i have everything i need... well everything but breakfast." i said as my stomach growled as we pulled out of the airport parking-lot they laughed

"we'll get that when we are closer to town okay?" mom asked.

"yeah i guess that's fine" i said and looked over my homework again just to make sure. you can never be to sure. I looked over everything and that took about a half hour. so i pulled out my copy of wuthering heights and picked up where i left off yesterday. we dove until we were just about to leave Port Angeles to stop at a Micky D's

"what do you want to eat dear?"

"aw mom dad can't i please go in myself i know how to order please?"

"okay fine here's a 20 go and be fast."

"thanks daddy." i said and grabbed the money from him and climbed out of the car "be right back" i said and shut the door.

i walked to the door and walked in. i stood in line looking over the menu and saw what i wanted. it took five minutes till it was my turn "Next" the girl asked, and i walked up. "what can i get for you?" she said in a cheery voice. wow morning person much. i thought.

"yeah I'd like a Mcgriddle please?"

"is that it"

"yes thank you."

"okay that will be 3.49." she said i pulled out my wallet and grabbed a 5 and put the 20 in. and handed her the 5. "a 5 okay 1.51 is your change" she said and handed it to me but i just put it into the gas money for the employee's tub, and stepped aside to wait for my food. five minutes later i heard they called my order i walked over and grabbed it and walked to the car.

"it's about time what took you?"

"there was a line you have to wait your turn." i said and dad pulled out of the parking-lot back onto the high-way

"not when your Izzy your not."

"I'm NOT Izzy! my name is BELLA! jeez mom you have to remember that okay? i mean come on we're almost home where i am BELLA please mom don't make that mistake when your talking to your friends... please?"

"okay I'll try harder." she said

"Thank you." i said and pulled out my food and ate it and went back to reading. i was so into my book that i didn't notice when we pulled into the school parking-lot.

"sweetie you have to go to school now." mom said pulling me out of my book.

"what?... Oh yeah okay I'll see you later."

"have a good day honey."

"okay dad bye." i said and got out of the car and into the hall. i went to the front office to get a late slip. "good morning ." i said walking in

"just a minute Isabella let me finish with Mr. and miss McCarthy here." she said and that's when i noticed Emmet there with a short girl with him. so i nodded and took a seat. "alright here is your timetables and a map of the school. do you have any questions?" she asked them.

"no but thank you." the short girl said and pulled Emmett away from the counter.

"okay have a good first day." she said and they walked outside to the hall. "okay Bella what's the excuse this time because you already missed first period today. and this is the fifteenth time this year this has happened." she asked.

i smiled. "i know but i just got home from vacation this morning and got here as fast and i could. i promise you can even call my mom and dad they were there with me."

"i will be calling them don't worry about that." she said and handed me a late slip.

"thank you." i said and walked to my second period class. i saw her grab the phone. my second period is math. so i headed over there. i opened the door just to have everyone turn and look at me.

"ah miss Swan we were just talking about our spring break would you like to tell everyone where you were and why you were late... again!"

"Of course ." i said and made my way to the front of the class. "well i went to Florida and went to the beach and on Saturday my parents gave me tickets to a Izzy Lake concert. so that's what i did for my spring break and the reason why I'm late is because i just flew home right after the concert and i tried my hardest to get here as fast as i could." i said and placed my homework on his desk and walked to my seat and noticed that Emmett was sitting in the second row.

"well that sounds like a big bunch of crap." he said. my mouth dropped open and my eye's widened.

"it's true!" i yelled

"Isabella it's impossible for that to happen!"

"oh really then here's the tickets and a autographed picture of her and you can even ask the new kid there because he sat right next to me on my plane!" i said and got out tickets and my picture that i keep around to show people and handed it to him.

"Well is she telling the truth?"

he looked up ad cleared his throat. "um yes sir she is."

"fine." said and placed my stuff back on my desk. and walked to the front of the room and started the class. once class was over he handed out our homework and told us to get lost. i walked fast and tried to catch up with Emmett to apologize to him but called me back into the class room. "Isabella stay for a minute please?" i sighed and walked back into the room.

"yes ?"

"you are almost always late almost every Monday but yet you always have the homework correct how is that possible?"

"i do my homework when i get home?"

"but you have to get how around ten or something right?"

" i get home around 4o'clock and start my home work and if you really look at my homework you can see that i do extra credit"

"what? no..." he said and looked at my homework again. "do you ever spend time with your friends?"

"i... i don't have friends... never have."

"you must have some friends."

"nope... listen i really have to get to my next class and i have to drop off my homework for English before that please can i go?"

"okay but don't think we are done here."

"okay see ya tomorrow then." i said and walked to my English class room and dropped off my homework like i said i would. then i had to run to make it in

time for Spanish. i walked in just in time and walked to the back of the room and got my stuff out to take notes. when i looked up came in and the girl i saw in the office this morning with Emmett came in with her.

"class we have a new student with us today. miss McCarthy please introduce yourself." said taking a seat behind her desk.

"Okay well my name is Alice McCarthy i just moved here from Florida with my big brother Emmett and we are staying with our cousin Edward Cullen and we will be hear until i graduate in two years. that's pretty much it."

"okay you can go sit down where ever you like." said and Alice started moving towards the back... towards ...me? 


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay you can go sit down where ever you like." said and Alice started moving towards the back... Towards ...Me?

No she wouldn't do that would she? No-one sits with me. She had this question mark look on her face like she wanted to ask me something. she was about half way down the isle when Jessica and Lauren pulled her to sit with them.

"Where you going?" Jessica asked her

"To sit in the back?"

"With..." Lauren looked back at me. "Swan? No you don't want to do that. That's social suicide."

"Well I don't care what it is. She is a human being and I'm going to sit with her and if you have a problem with that I can go get my big brother to take care of you for me okay?" All three looked at her like she was crazy. But when she got out of the seat to make her way towards me I look down at my book. "I know you herd everything I said so... I'm Alice." She said and I looked up "Your Isabella?"

"It's Bella. How did you know?"

"I was in the office this morning when that lady called you Isabella remember?"

"Oh yeah, Um... How's your first day going so far?" I asked as her took a seat next to me.

"Well I've been asked out three times already hit on in the hallway coming here and I just made a new friend."

"Mike, Tyler, and Eric?"

"Yeah! How did you know?" She asked me excitedly.

"They are the biggest flirts and the biggest jerks along with others." I said looking back to my book not wanting to tell her about her cousin. Please don't ask me, Please don't ask me. I chanted in my head. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to say something but thank goodness the bell rang and started class.

When class was over it was time for my free period so I walked to my English class to get my homework. "BELLA!" I head a voice call me. I turned around and saw Alice running toward me. "Do you know where the English room is? and please tell me you have it next " She asked coming right next to me.

"Yeah its my first period but I missed it so I need the homework. Its my free period. I'm heading that way if you want to follow"

"Oh." her face fell. "Well you can help my brother its his free period too." She said and turned around "HEY EMMETT COME HERE FOR A SEC" She yelled

"No Alice it's okay. I'm sure he has other thing he has to do." I said but it was to late Emmett was already half way down the hall with Edward at his side. Can this day get any worse? I thought to my-self.

"Whats up sis?" Emmett asked stopping in front of us.

"Well my new friend here has free period too so I thought that maybe-"

"Swan we are trying to have a conversation here... get lost" Edward said to me. I looked down at my feet and started to leave.

"No! I'm talking with her so Edward why don't you get last?" Alice said

"Alice it's okay, don't worry about it okay I'm fine."

"No it's not okay. You are my new friend and he's treating you like crap! Edward either apologize to her or leave." She said putting her foot down. I looked at her. I'm her new friend? I'M her new friend? Man oh man she is crazy.

"What? Apologize? To Swan? I don't think so I would rather lick the bottom of your shoe then apologize to her!" Edward said

"Then leave!" She said and turned about to Emmett and I. "As I was saying my new friend here has free period the hour now too so I thought that you would like to spend some time with her. Maybe do some homework together?" She said looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Alice I really have to get my English homewo-"

"Sure" Emmett said

"What?"

"I said sure. Alice what class do you have next so I can walk you?" he asked her.

"I have English and that's exactly where Bella is going right now so we can all walk together." She said and looped her arm through mine and Emmett's and started dragging us down the hall. Well there goes the keeping a low profile. Maybe I can get out of it I mean she can make different friends and i don't have to worry about her finding out that I'm Izzy. thought as we passed the English room.

"Hey um Alice do you know where your going?" I asked her

"Not really."

"I thought so... We just passed the English room."

"Oh!" She said and turned us around "Yhanks Bella i knew there was a reason I liked you" She said and walked into the room.

"Ah Isabella I'm sure your here for your homework?" asked me

"You read my mind. ."

"You have to write a short story about what you did for your spring break." She said

"That's all?"

"Yup oh and it has to be at least a thousand words but you I'm sure it's going to be longer than that."

I smiled. "You know me to well. Oh and this is your new student so go easy on her okay?" I said and pushed Alice forwards

"Okay I'll try... But no promises okay?"

"That's all I ask." I said and walked back to the hall just as the bell rung. I started walking towards my locker to get my stuff.

"So where are we going?" Emmett asked. I forgot he was behind me.

"Um well I'm going to my locker but you don't have to hang out with me go with Edward I know he has free period now too."

"What if I want to hang out with you?"

"Like I said on the plane it'll kill your shot at being popular. I'm a loser no-one wants to hang out with and I'm good with that okay? so go back to your "friends" and go have fun or whatever y'all do." I said and turned to walk away.

"Maybe I don't want to?" He asked

I turned back to him. "It doesn't matter what anyone wants once your popular, You don't want out because it hurts your status. Believe me i know. So go back to THEM." I said pointing to Edwards group. "And go be popular." I said and walked away to my locker. I grabbed my notebook and my math book and some pens. Then headed towards the library.

I went to the table in the farthest corner of the library nobody ever come back here so I'm safe here. Hopefully no-one saw me. I got out my math homework and started on it once I was done I started on my story for English. I wrote about how went to the beach and just did nothing until I went to the Izzy Lake concert. Because of coarse I can't really tell them what I really did.

I practice for the concert, Got chased by paparazzi, Hung out with Jacob Black. But no-one would ever believe that here. Cause I'm just the loser, Bella Swan. That everyone picks on. But I don't mind. I get to be Izzy every weekend so it's great.

"Can we just start over?" I heard a voice say behind me, and I jumped off my chair onto the floor. "oh shit, I'm sorry."

"ow." I said and looked up to see who it was. And to my surprise it was Jasper. "What are you doing here?"

"iI wanted us to start over."

"Let me guess they kicked you out didn't they? What happened?"

"I wouldn't stop asking them to let you join. I mean come on you were the best on the paper and they kick you out because your gone every weekend and you miss first period every Monday? It's a lame excuse."

"So are you back?"

"You tell me" He walked over to me.

"What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Something I should have done a while ago." He said and leaned down and kissed me. My first kiss wow never thought it would be with my ex-best friend well I guess he's something more now but you never know. He pulled back and asked. "So am I back in?"

I smiled "Yeah... Your back in." I said then he helped me up and he took a seat beside me and we worked on our homework together. when I would look up i would catch him looking at me but he would look down . I laughed every time it happened. "You know your really bad at that?"

"True but am I am good at other things too." I opened my mouth to say something when the bell rang again signaling that it was time for lunch. "Sit with me at lunch today?" He asked

"Okay." I said and we gathered our things together and made our way to the lunch room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ review please and tell me what you think please? oh and don't worry this is still a Bella and Emmett fic we'll get there soon. oha dn please don't kill me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guy's thanks for all the alerts and reviews. Here's chapter 4.

As we made our way to the cafeteria Jasper grabbed my hand and interlocked them together. I looked at his face and then to our hand and then back to his face again. But I just let it go and kept walking along. When we got there we made our way to the line for food. I got a slice of pizza and a lemonade.

"that will be 4.97" the lunch lady said. I was about to pull my money out when Jasper's hands stopped me.

"I got this you go find us a spot to eat." he said and pushed me towards the tables. I looked around for a spot that had two seats open for us. When I spotted one I looked to see who was around it and much to my not wanted surprise it was next to Edward and his gang along with Emmett. "hey did you find one?" Jasper asked coming up behind me. I nodded my head in the direction of the seats. "thats a great spot." he said and took my hand and lead me over there.

"Jasper no." I said but it was to late they already say us coming and stopped talking and watched us move closer. He walked us all the way over and sat me down and then sat down next to me and turned my attention to him and not them.

"How is school going for you since two months ago?" he asked me. We haven't really seen or talked to each other since he was on the paper piratically everyday we never were together.

"it's been fine. I've been really busy lately and I am passing classes with flying colors." I said. "Have you met the new kids?" I asked

"um I didn't know we had new kids." I narrowed my eye's at him. "okay, okay I did know about them I just never really knew when they were coming. So there here now?"

"yeah they are sitting with there cousin Eddie boy over there." I said and jerked my head over to them. "the guy's name is Emmett and the girl's name is Alice. They were on my plane when I was coming home from spring break... I sat next to Emmett." I looked back to Jasper and saw that he was staring at Alice. I mean not just a look under his lashes but full on staring. And you know what? She was staring right back at him. I knew it was to good to be true but at least I got my best-friend back right? "hey why don't you just go over there and talk to her. I'll just go back to the library and study." I said and gathered my thing together.

"you sure you don't mind? I mean we did just get together and all."

"Jasper what kind of friend would I be if I didn't let you go be happy when you obviously like her so just go." I said and pushed over to them.

"okay I'll call you later tonight." he said and left me for yet another popular thing to do. I grabbed my stuff and headed back to the library to study some more.

~~~~ gym class~~~~~

the class I love the most. My dad Charlie keeps playing football even in his old age. Him and the guy's in La Push play all the sports I have ever seen. I sometimes join in and play with them. I learned that I love to play volleyball it's my favorite game to play. You get to hit stuff and it's a good exercise too. And guess what we were playing in gym today? Yup that's right you guessed it volleyball when coach told us to get into groups of six no-one really knew I could play because I don't really do well with basketball... or frisbee golf. So they don't trust me with anything but I'll show them I can play volleyball because this is the first time we played volleyball since 8th grade. So I was in a group with Angela Weber, Conner O'harin, Matthew Gerny, Lanny McHenry, and Gary Armstrong. We sort of made a good team we went up against non other than Edward Cullen, Mike Newton, Emmett McCarthy, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Malory and Jasper Whitlock my best-friend.

"well this shouldn't take that long." Edward said

"man you don't know Bella then she is really good at sports." Jasper defended me.

"yeah right you mean to tell me miss through the Frisbee in the wrong goal and trip on everything is good at sports? Oh that's rich." Lauren said.

"it's true I've seen it."

"can we just play volleyball please?" I asked

"okay princess you can serve first." Mike said handing me the ball and winked at me.

"your going to regret doing that." I heard Jasper say. "she is going to whip our asses now that she's serving." I smiled at him

"good to know someone has faith in me." I said and made my way over to the right upper corner to serve.

"Swan move up we don't want people hurt today... on your own team." Edward said to me. But I just ignored him and kept walking. Once I was there I bounced the ball checking the air in the ball to see how hard or how soft it was. It was a perfect ball. I looked up to see where there week spot it (A.K.A. Lauren and Jessica) they were in the top corners so this should be easy.

"okay you know what to do i'll be the judge of what point goes where." coach Clap said and blew his whistle to signal me to serve. I held the ball in my left hand then smacked the ball with a lot of speed with my right hand and the ball went soaring right to Jessica who wasn't paying attention to the game to know it was coming towards her. "One point for Bella's team." coach said and threw the ball back to me and blew the whistle for me to start again. I did the same thing over and over until the guy's noticed and then started covering Jessica's spot. So I switched to Lauren and they noticed that and covered both of them and left the middle open for e and that's how we won the game.

"Swan see me after your done changing." Coach demanded when the game was over. I nodded my head and went into the changing room.

"who knew you had it in you Bella?" Angela said coming up behind me and raised her hand for a high five.

"thanks. Where is the other team?" I asked

"oh coach is making them do two laps around the football field. So they will be out of here for a while." she said and went and changed I followed her and changed too then went to coaches office and knocked on the door.

"Enter." I heard his scruffy voice said and walked in. "ah Swan come take a seat." he said gesturing to the chair next to his desk. I sat down.

"uh coach am I in trouble?"

"trouble?" he had a bewildered look n his face."no Swan your not in trouble. I asked you in here to talk about what just happened out there."

"oh"

"so what was that I mean I have never seen you that good in sports before."

"well actually sir i'm really good at sports... just not the ones we play in gym. The sports I play are more along the line of... football, baseball, um pretty much all the guy sports."

"how have you even played them?"

"my dad and some guy's from the reservation come and play in our back yard and so I just joined in. and I can tackle one of my friends that is 6'7 and has a lot of mussels on him too."

"wow." that's all he said for a few minutes. I knew the bell was about to ring so I cleared my throat. "oh uh sorry. Um what would you say if a asked you to join the volleyball team?" his face brightened up

"um I would say thank you.... but I can't." and his face fell.

"b-b-b-but why?" he wined. I mean he actually wined

"sir i'm sorry but I really cant I don't have time in my schedule to be involved in sports. I'm away every weekend with my parents and I just don't have time." I said and then the bell rang. I'm sorry sir but I have to get home. I'll see you tomorrow though. I said and walked out of his office and to my locker to grab my books for the homework I didn't get done in the library today witch was really only math and since.

I walked to the parking-lot to look for my truck but then I remembered that my parents dropped me off. So I guess this means I'm walking home today.

BELLA! HEY BELLA? YOU NEED A RIDE HOME?" I heard a voice ask me from behind. I turned to look and saw...

okay yes its a cliffy but I really want to know what you think and is I should continue this story or not. Oh and I dont have and more school until august so I am oafishly out of school... for now... yay


	5. AN

**NOT A REAL CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ**

_**HEY GUY'S/GIRL'S**_

_**Um it kills me to say this but I won't be updating for a while… I just found out that my cat has cancer and he is being put to sleep tomorrow… um he's not just a cat to me and my family. He is family. He's been there for everything; I have had a hard time just typing this up because I only have 24 hours left with the best thing that has ever happened to my family. **_

_**But do not worry I will continue my stories… I already have them written up so I have everything I need to update it's just too hard for me to focus on anything else… so I'm gonna keep writing and just keep my mind on school right now… y'all are the best… thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story… in a few months I'll update again. Sorry again**_


End file.
